A chaque seconde
by Wiktorila
Summary: OS: "Tu vas peut être trouver cela idiot mais, tu étais ma seule raison de vivre et tu n'es plus là, alors comprends que je veuille partir moi aussi."


**Disclamer** : L'univers HP appartient à JKR, il n'y a que la présente histoire qui soit tout droit sortie des coins et des recoins de mon truc là-haut, mais si vous savez, le truc mou où ça réfléchit beaucoup.

**Correctrice** : Love Gaara of the Sand

**Petit mot de moi** : Voici une OS courte comme toutes mes OS jusqu'à maintenant, mais bon on fait ce qu'on peut ! Donc bonne lecture et bisous à tous et toutes. Wiktorila.

**- A chaque seconde -**

J'étais rentré avec cet homme que je ne connaissais pas. Je ne connaissais pas son nom. Je ne connaissais pas son âge. Mais peu m'importais car je ne voulais pas le connaître. Non, tout ce que je voulais c'était oublier. C'était t'oublier.

Je le sentis m'embrasser.

Dévorer mon cou sans aucune pudeur comme si je lui appartenais déjà.

Déboutonner ma chemise.

Défaire mon pantalon.

Mon caleçon.

Mais je n'étais pas là. Pas vraiment.

Je voulais juste oublier mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'étais obsédé par ta pensée. Alors j'essayais de m'imaginer que c'était toi qui étais à la place de cet inconnu. Mais je ne pouvais pas te faire ça.

Je ne le vis pas s'agenouiller. Je sentis juste sa langue sur moi. Sur mon intimité. Mon Intimité que seul toi avait connu jusque ici.

Je ne bougeais pas. Je n'étais pas là.

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je me laissais faire alors que je n'aimais pas ça.

Oui, mais je n'étais pas là.

Fellation.

D'habitude rien que le fait d'y penser me donnait la nausée.

Toi d'ailleurs tu ne m'en faisais jamais parce que tu savais que je faisais un blocage là-dessus.

C'était d'ailleurs étrange parce que le reste ne me gênait absolument pas, j'étais toujours en train de t'en redemander. Tu m'avais même rebaptisé Celui-Qui-En-Voulait-Toujours-Plus.

Alors, je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi je ne voulais pas de ça et pourquoi je trouvais ça répugnant et que je ne voulais pas que tu « t'abaisses » à le faire.

Oui pour moi cet acte était humiliant. Je ne voulais pas t'humilier.

Ça devait remonter à l'enfance. C'est ce que les psys disent tous à propos des blocages inexpliqués…

Alors voilà j'étais là et je ne prenais aucun plaisir. Comment le pouvais-je.

D'ailleurs le pauvre type avait du s'en apercevoir parce qu'il était partit avant d'avoir terminé.

Terminé quoi au fait ? Puisque rien n'avait vraiment commencé.

Je n'avais pas glissé mes mains dans ses cheveux, à quoi bon puisqu'il n'était pas toi. J'aimais perdre mes doigts dans tes cheveux, ils étaient tellement doux. Rien que ce geste me donnait l'impression que je me noyais et c'était si bon.

**oOoOo**

L'autre type était parti depuis un moment déjà, et j'étais toujours là, seul et anéanti. Ce truc me dégoûtait vraiment. Et je me dégoûtais de l'avoir fait. De m'être laissé faire. Je me dégoûtais tellement que je finis par en vomir mes tripes.

Comment avais je pu te faire ça ?

J'étais faible.

Juste faible.

Juste seul.

Juste malade.

Juste en miettes.

Juste vivant quoi.

Et toi tu ne l'étais plus. Plus depuis deux mois déjà.

« Deux mois, onze jours, une heure, seize minutes et trente-trois secondes, trente-quatre, trente-cinq, trente-six, trente-sept,… »

Dès que mon esprit n'était pas occupé je reprenais le compte du temps depuis lequel nous étions séparés.

Des fois je restais des heures assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le front contre les carreaux, et je comptais, et mes yeux ne voyaient pas ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté de la vitre parce que je comptais.

Je comptais le temps qui me séparait toujours un peu plus de toi, mon amour.

Et j'étais un peu plus vide à chaque seconde « quarante-huit, quarante-neuf,… »

Et j'étais un peu plus seul à chaque seconde «cinquante, cinquante et une,… »

Et j'avais un peu plus mal à chaque seconde « cinquante-deux, cinquante-trois, cinquante-quatre… »

Et je me rappelais que j'étais toujours en vie à chaque seconde « cinquante-cinq, cinquante-six, cinquante-sept,… »

Et que toi tu n'étais plus là « cinquante-huit, cinquante-neuf, soixante »

Mourir.

J'avais envie de mourir.

Mais, toi, tu m'avais dis de ne pas gâcher ma vie, de continuer ma route, de ne plus penser à toi. C'était tellement égoïste de ta part de me dire ça. Comment veux-tu que je vive sans toi ! Sans même penser à toi…

Voilà que je t'accuse maintenant.

Pardonne-moi.

Je suis un lâche.

Je suis si lâche et si faible, alors que toi tu t'es battu jusqu'au bout.

Mais que veux-tu.

Tu vas peut être trouver cela idiot mais tu étais ma seule raison de vivre et tu n'es plus là, alors comprends que je veuille partir moi aussi. Si seulement je pouvais partir pour te retrouver là où tu es. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est possible… alors je vais partir pour ne plus souffrir et surtout pour ne plus faire souffrir personne. J'ai été si odieux, si cassant, depuis que tu n'es plus là. Et à chaque fois je me sentais un peu plus mal encore. Mais le pire, c'est qu'ils ne m'en veulent pas, pas très longtemps. J'ai l'impression de détruire tellement de vie autour de moi « deux mois, onze jours,… ».

Alors je préfère les laisser en paix.

Je vais m'en aller en espérant te retrouver là bas, en espérant que tu m'attendras.

La ciguë est déjà prête depuis longtemps, depuis un mois.

Depuis un mois je ne pense plus qu'à cela. Non, en fait j'y pense depuis le moment où tu t'es éteint dans mes bras. Mais j'en suis sûr depuis un mois. Il faut juste que je ne sois plus faible. Et là, après ce que je viens de te faire, je le suis encore, mais je suis surtout haineux envers moi-même. Je ne veux pas que tu me revois en colère et honteux.

D'ailleurs ce sera peut être toi qui sera en colère parce que tu sauras que je t'ai trahis avec cet inconnu. Parce que tu sauras ce que je t'ai fais, et ce serait normal que tu me haïsses. Je comprendrais que tu ne m'aimes plus, je comprendrais parce que moi je t'aime.

Si seulement tu étais là quand j'arriverai de l'autre côté… mais qui me dit qu'il y a un Ailleurs. Peut être n'y a-t-il rien après la mort…

Mais je me fais encore plus de mal. Alors je vais arrêter de penser. Et demain, je te le promets mon amour, demain je serai prêt.

Demain n'arrivera jamais assez vite parce que - que tu sois là ou pas - demain moi je serai là et je me sentirais enfin libre.

Alors j'attends.

J'attends demain et demain ne viens pas, pas encore, pas tout de suite.

J'attends.

Et pendant que j'attends, je compte et je me fais mal et je te fais mal : « deux mois, onze jours, une heure, trente minutes, et neuf secondes, dix, onze, douze,… »

J'aimerais tellement te retrouver maintenant, mais je ne peux pas, pas encore et j'en souffre encore plus. Mais c'est ma punition pour t'avoir trahi.

Alors pour ne plus compter, je me souviens, et ça me fais du bien même si je sais que c'est un jeu pervers.

Les souvenirs me font du bien, mais qu'en je ne me souviendrais plus de rien dans une heure, une demie heure, une minute, j'aurais aussi mal, peut être même plus car j'aurais tellement voulu qu'il y ait d'autres souvenirs de nous.

Alors qu'en j'aurais finis de me souvenir je compterais encore et encore jusqu'à demain.

Mais pour l'instant je me souviens.

Je veux me souvenir, ça en deviens presque viscéral tellement je veux me souvenir.

Toi et Moi.

Nous.

La première fois que tu m'as parlé dans cette boutique. La première fois que je t'ai détesté dans le train. La première fois que nous nous sommes battus à l'école. La première fois que nous nous sommes affrontés pour ce minuscule vif d'or. La première fois où je t'ai vu souffrir. La première fois que je t'ai aimé. La première fois que j'ai eue envie de te tuer cette sombre nuit de juin. La première fois que j'ai compris qui tu étais vraiment. La première fois que j'ai compris que toi aussi tu m'aimais. La première fois que nous nous sommes embrassés. La première fois que tu m'as dis « je t'aime ». La première fois que je t'ai dis « je t'aime ». La première fois où nous avons fait l'amour. La première fois que nous nous sommes battus côtes à côtes. La première fois que je t'ai regardé dormir. La première fois où je t'ai regardé mourir. La première et la dernière…

Mal.

J'ai encore plus mal.

Alors les larmes envahissent mes yeux puis glissent sur mes joues et vont se perdre quelque part où personne ne les retrouvera.

Je pleure sans retenue. À quoi bon. Ce n'est pas la première fois mais se sera la dernière alors je me laisse aller.

« Deux mois, onze jours, trois heures, deux minutes, vingt-huit secondes, vingt-neuf, trente, trente et une, trente-deux,… ».

Demain se rapproche un peu.

« …, cinq heures,… »

La nuit tombe.

« …, sept heures,… »

La pluie tombe.

« …, huit heures,… »

Je serai bientôt sur ta tombe.

« …, dix heures,… »

Et enfin, la nuit cède lentement au jour.

« …, onze heures,… »

Alors je me lève de ce rebord de fenêtre, mon dernier compagnon d'infortune, et je prends le flacon sur la cheminée.

Et je prends mon manteau.

Et je me passe une main dans les cheveux dans l'espoir de les arranger, juste un peu, pour être présentable.

Pour Toi.

« …, onze heures, quarante minutes,… »

Je sors enfin et je marche, je marche jusqu'à toi.

Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder où je vais.

Je marche un point c'est tout.

Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder parce que tu me guides.

Alors je marche.

« …, douze heures, trois minutes, vingt secondes,… »

J'arrive enfin.

« …, vingt-trois secondes,… »

Je remonte l'allée.

J'arrive mon amour.

« …, vingt sept,… »

Enfin je suis devant toi.

Je m'agenouille devant ce bloc de marbre froid et austère qui pour beaucoup te ressemble; mais moi je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Cette pierre est juste ta dernière demeure en ce bas monde.

« …, quarante-quatre,… »

À chaque seconde j'ai de plus en plus mal. Mais c'est bientôt fini car maintenant chaque seconde me rapproche un peu plus de toi.

« …, quarante-sept,… »

Je vais mourir pour toi.

« …, quarante-huit,… »

Je vais mourir pour moi.

Je t'aime. C'est fou ce que je t'aime. C'est fou ce que je souffre.

Mais bientôt je n'aurai plus mal.

Et je me fiche de savoir s'il y a un Après ou pas, parce que je sais, au plus profond de moi, que je serai bientôt avec toi, dans tes bras.

«…, cinquante,… »

Je prends le flacon et le débouche.

Attends-moi, mon amour.

« …, cinquante-deux,… »

Chaque secondes qui passe me rapproche de toi.

« …, cinquante-trois,… »

Je serai bientôt là.

Je bois.

«…, cinquante-quatre,… »

Je sens le poison se répandre en moi.

« …, cinquante-cinq,… »

J'arrive, mon amour.

- Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un,…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Alors ?

Je me suis rendu compte que je ne précisais pas qui de Harry ou de Drago est vivant et se suicide, et lequel est mort depuis deux mois, simplement parce qu'au moment de l'écriture c'était évident pour moi...mais je pense qu'il y a au moins deux indices !

Voilà, j'arrête mon blabla (je sais je blablate à chaque fois) mais maintenant c'est à vous de blablater en me laissant une review.

Bisous et à bientôt.


End file.
